The grey market is the trade of a commodity through a distribution channel that is unofficial, unauthorized, or unintended by an original manufacturer. A typical grey market activity under the goods category occurs when the goods are sold through an unauthorized distribution channel. The unauthorized distribution channel may have no relationship with the original producer. The grey market is common for electronic equipment such as cellular phones, cameras, etc. In addition, semiconductor industry products are commonly distributed through grey markets.
One of the common integrated circuits (ICs) that have become the product of trade in the grey market is programmable devices. The programmable devices are an electronic component capable of reconfiguring and building digital circuits. The programmable devices include Programmable Array Logics (PALs), Generic Array Logics (GALs), Complex Programmable Logic Devices (CPLDs), Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs) and others. Typically, a full functionally enabled programmable device costs more than a restricted functionally enabled programmable device. The unauthorized distributer of the grey market may hack the restricted functionally enabled programmable device so that the programmable device becomes fully enabled. The hacked programmable device is sold at a lower cost, which affects the profit of the programmable device manufacturer.
There are many methods that have been used in a programmable device to provide security features to restrict or avoid the grey market activities. One such method is providing a device tag to the programmable devices, hence restricting the programmable devices to vendor selected tools. But such techniques have been circumvented by the unauthorized dealers of the grey market.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.